Night
by angel5411313
Summary: Hinata gets injured on the mission with naruto. He blames himself but she blames herself what will happen when they confront each other. NaruHina one-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

He could have lost her. He promised he would always protect her. Be there for her. But just one little mistake and this happens. How was he suppose to become Hokage if he couldn't even protect one person. One person that meant the world to him. It was all just one mission, one day, one mistake. She didn't even deserve this. She didn't deserve to be in pain like this. But even while in such pain she still had a smile on her face. He still remembers her words to him.

"_N-naruto-kun…don't have that face…(cough)…I rather see your s-smiling face rather than your c-crying face. (cough)" she said to him. She was dieing. Every cough was a bloody cough and every breath was forced and difficult for her._

"_Hinata-chan please don't die one me…I-I won't be able to live without you. Please, Please don't die on me. I love you so much please live for me." He had to get to konoha before she breathed her last breath. He had get her back to konoha as soon as possible he even went as far as staring to really on the foxes chakra. _

She was now in a stable condition but she was still undergoing surgery she had a rare poison in her blood system and if they didn't get it out of her in the next hour she wouldn't survive. It was a little past midnight when the surgery was done.

"Naruto" At the sound of his name he raised his head and there he was staring at the 5th Hokage, Tsunada-sama. She looked tired and stressed out but she had a smile on her face not a sad smile but a genuine smile. It was just that smile but that one smile was all he needed before he jumped out his chair and ran towards the hallway but stopped he remember one very important thing.

"Baa-Chan what roo-" He was interrupted by the woman as she said the numbers'115' followed by a smirk on her face.

He ran as fast and as quiet as possible so he wouldn't wake the other guest but still fast he wanted to see hinata very badly. He reached her room and he was a bit hesitant as he reached for the door knob. He was afraid. Yes he, Naruto Uzumaki, was scared he could fight S-class ninja's and not even get a tiny bit scared but this was different what if she hated him. What if she said she wanted to break up there were millions of what if's but he wouldn't know what would happen unless he walked in. So gathering his courage he walked in and there she was covered in bandages but she was breathing and awake. Not that he minded her being awake but he just wanted more time to think of what to say.

"I'm sorry!" "I'm sorry!" What did she mean she was sorry if anyone was at fault it was him he was the one who made the mistake not her.

"What do mean hinata-chan I'm the one who-"he never got a chance to finish his sentence as she interrupted him. "No! I mean Naruto-kun I-I should have been able to handle them I mean you trusted me to take care of them and I failed you. I made us fail the mission. I was…I was caught off guard and got hit with the poisonous senbon. I'm sorry."

"Hinata-chan that's not true I'm really proud of you I mean I was even struggling and I didn't even have to fight the boss like you did. I just assumed that the smaller guy was just a lackey. But besides that I'm really proud of you and even if we did fail the mission as long as your fine I really don't care about the mission."

He waited for her reply but all he got was her giggling. He had no clue what she was giggling he was trying to be serious and here she was laughing. He really didn't see what was funny but that didn't stop the smile from spreading across his face and a chuckle soon came out. Here they were laughing about nothing but that didn't make them stop. Hinata was the first to stop and started to talk.

"Naruto-kun I'm very sorry I didn't mean to start laughing…I know you were trying to be serious but when you said 'I assumed' I remembered something neji-nii-san said to me he told me when you assume you make an ass out of you and me but then when you started laughing I couldn't stop laughing either so I guess we were both laughing at basically nothing."

That's what she was giggling at but in the end she was just laughing for no reason just like he was.

"Hinata-chan your very weird but that's what a love about you!" He gave her one of his cheesiest smiles and watched as blushed 10 shades of red. He really thought she was very cute when she turned red like that though he would never openly admit that to her...well maybe he would.

"I l-love you too Naruto-Kun" He saw her try to hide a yawn but it escaped her anyway. Now that he thought about it she must be exhausted even he was a little tired.

"Hinata-chan can you scoot over a bit?" He knew she would be lonely if he left now so he was going to spend the night with her. "Um sure but why?" He climbed into the bed answering her question .He saw her blush as he got comfortable. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him so that here head was laying on his chest. Her head was place over his heart listening to the steady rhythm of his heart. She felt safe knowing the man next to her was alive and not dead lying in a ditch.

"Good night Hinata-chan" "Good night Naruto-kun"

* * *

Cheesy I know but I was looking at naruhina pics and I say one of a injured hinata being carried by an injured naruto and I just had to write this.


End file.
